El amor secreto de Jack Sparrow
by Jossy Sparrow
Summary: se q es un poco corto pero leanlo, les gustara, a y dejen reviews


**Bla bla bla** ( hablando )

"bla bla bla" ( pensando)

El amor secreto de Jack Sparrow

Era un dia como cualquier otro, Will y Elizabeth estaban casados y vivian muy felices y recordaban con mucho cariño a un viejo amigo pirata.

El padre de Elizabeth murió, razón por la cual ella era ahora gobernadora.

Un dia, en el puerto de Port Royal se veía a lo lejos un barco con velas negras y enseguida ella y Will supieron que su viejo amigo estaba de vuelta.

Sonrieron y fueron rapidamente acercándose al barco.

**Jack**, grito Elizabeth

**Eliza... digo Srta. Swann**, corrigió rapidamente el guapo capitan

**Jack que gusto volver a verte**, dijo Will dándole la bienvenida a su gran amigo.

**Bien voy al grano**, dijo repentinamente Jack

**Lo que vine a hacer en Port Royal es pedirles su ayuda**, dijo Jack

**Nuestra ayuda, debes estar bromeando**, dijo Elizabeth

**No, no estoy bromeando**, dijo Jack muy serio (N/A. Serio? Jack? Q raro!)

**En que te podemos ayudar**, dijo Will

**Necesito que me ayuden a encontrala**, dijo Jack

**Encontrala? A quien,** dijo Elizabeth

**A Joselin, el amor de mi vida**, dijo un Jack con la mirada perdida

En ese momento Elizabeth sintio una punzada en el corazon

**Quien es Joselin, Jack?**, pregunto muy curioso Will

**Es la mujer más bella que haya conocido**, dijo el muy meloso Jack

**Jack, has conocido muchas mujeres hermosas, porque esta seria diferente?** Pregunto muy enojada Elizabeth.

**No solo es una hermosa mujer, es una gran amiga de la infancia**, dijo Jack aun con la mirada perdida

**Y como es ella Jack?** Dijo todavía más curioso Will

**Ella es como una diosa del mar, cabello castaño claro muy liso, ojos verdes penetrantes, labios rosados y carnosos, alta y esbelta, es suficiente?** Dijo Jack volviendo en si.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta porque Will habia cerrado los ojos y estaba imaginándola, con una linda sonrisa en la boca.

**Oye, No la ojes que es mía**, dijo Jack despertando de su sueño a Will

**Lo siento**, dijo un muy apenado Will.

**Y como se supone que vamos a ayudarte a encontrar a esa!** Dijo casi gritando Elizabeth

**Elizabeth calmate,** dijo Will

**Haber Jack, por que quieres encontrala**, dijo Elizabeth

**Miren lo que paso fue esto, yo estaba en Tortuga cuando la volvi a ver después de 10 años, 10 largos años**, iba diciendo Jack hasta que ...

**Ahhh, Tortuga, debe ser una ramera como todas las de ahí**, dijo Elizabeth

Cuando Jack escucho eso fue como escuchar que insultaban a su barco, y dijo

**No quiero que vuelvas a hablar asi de ella,** dijo jack gritando lo más fuerte que pudo

**Continua**, dijo Will sin preocuparle lo que paso con Elizabeth

**Bueno como decia, la vi pero no la vi sola, la vi con el comodoro Norrington, y el le estaba gritando, pero no pude hacer nada porque me golpearon**, dijo Jack

**Y que paso después**? Pregunto Will

**Cuando desperte estaba en mi barco, llegando a Port Royal**, dijo Jack

**Te ayudaremos**, dijo un muy entusiasmado Will

**Si no queda de otra**, dijo Elizabeth

**Bien vamos a mi amado Perla**, dijo Jack

* * *

Al día siguiente estaban todos en Tortuga 

**Bien ahora que hacemos**, dijo Elizabeth

**Como empezamos a buscarla, necesito eee mejor dicho necesitamos una foto o algo de ella**, dijo Will corrigiendo al ver la cara de Elizabeth

**Claro! Tengo muchas**, dijo Jack y al mismo tiempo sacaba una donde se mostraba una bella joven, vestida de verde , sentada en un banquillo con las piernas cruzadas.

Will se quedo admirando la foto por un par de minutos más hasta que Elizabeth lo pisó tan fuerte que hasta Jack lo sintio.

**Aauuch! Bien creo que debemos empezar a buscarla**, dijo Will

**Tarde,** dijo Jack

**Por qué?** Pregunto Will

**Porque en el tiempo en que te quedaste viendo la foto la encontre**, dijo muy feliz Jack

**A si? Y donde esta?** Dijo Will

**Por allá**, dijo Jack señalando hacia su derecha

Cuando Will se volteó para verla fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero en vez de ponerse blanco, se puso rojo!

En ese momento Elizabeth se dio cuenta de algo que le destrozaría el alma, Will se habia enamorado de un amor prohibido, se habia enamorado del amor de Jack Sparrow!

Eso significaba dos cosas para ella, la primera su matrimonio se acabó y la segunda la amistad de Will y Jack se acabaría tambien.

**Buenas tardes**, dijo Joselin viendo a Jack, Will y Elizabeth

**Mu... mucchho ... gus..gusto,** logró finalizar Will

**Hola, mi primor**, dijo Jack

**Disculpe joven pero me ofende, no lo conozco y no puede llamarme de esa manera**, contesto una muy enojada Joselin

**Acaso no te acuerdas de mi, primor?** Dijo Jack

**No**, respondio Joselin y mirando para otro lado

**Pues yo si me acuerdo de ti, me acuerdo cuando viajábamos juntos en mi amado Perla Negra**, finalizo Jack

Con solo decir eso, la joven se colgó del cuello de Jack y lo besó rapído pero dulcemente, beso que fue correspondido por Jack

**Ahora si te acuerdas de mi primor?** Pregunto Jack jugando con el pelo de la joven

**Claro que me acuerdo de usted mi capitan**, dijo muy sensual Joselin

**Eee eeemm!** Dijo aclarando la garganta Elizabeth

**A cierto! Mi amor ellos son Will y Elizabeth**, dijo Jack sin muchas ganas

**Mucho gusto!** Dijo Joselinn, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

**El gusto es mio, preciosa**, dijo Will

Lo que dijo Will no le gusto nada a Jack ni a Elizabeth, pero los dos pudieron notar el lijero sonrojo de Joselinn

_"este muchacho es muy hermoso"_ penso Joselin

_"no puede ser, esta pasando otra vez"_ penso Jack

_"oh dios mio, me enamore de ella"_ penso Will

_"la voy a matar"_ penso Elizabeth

**Bien es hora de irnos**, dijo Jack

**Aaaa y tu te vas conmigo**, dijo Jack levantando a Joselin del suelo

* * *

En el Perla . . . 

**Bien creo que desde un buen tiempo no te veo ni tu me has visto a mi, asi que te ordeno como capitan que pasemos un momento muy intimo a solas**, dijo Jack

**Me parece perfecto!** Dijo Joselin acomodándose en el cuarto que Jack le habia asignado

Pero no pudo terminar porque sintio los labios de Jack por su cuello

Ella lo estaba disfrutando pero no sabia porque pensaba en Will

Jack la viró y puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y empezo a besar esos labios que tanto quería volver a besar

Pero no duro mucho porque alguien tocaba la puerta

**Jack escóndete**, ordenó Joselin

**Por que?** Pregunto Jack

**Por que no quiero que tus tripulantes vean que soy tu mujer**, dijo Joselin

**Tienes razon, te podrían usar de carnada para comprar mas ron**, dijo inconsientemente Jack

Y rapidamente se escondio en el closet, pero lo dejo medio abierto para poder respirar y ver lo que pasaba

**Adelante**, dijo Joselin arreglándose el vestido

Y por la puerta entro Will

**Perdon por molestarte pero hay algo que tuve que decirte desde un principio**, dijo el

**Asi? Y que es lo que tienes que decirme?** Dijo ella peninandose

**Lo que te tengo que decir es que te amo**, dijo Will

**Disculpa?** Dijo Joselin

**Que te amo, mucho más que a Elizabeth**, dijo Will

Por un tiempo, Joselin se quedo pensando y dijo

**Lo siento Will, aunque me gustas un poco, estoy enamorada de Jack, esperé mucho este dia, lo siento**, volvio a decir Joselinn y salio del cuarto dejando a Will en el cuarto

**Con que te gusta mi primor, o no Will**, dijo Jack saliendo del armario

**Lo siento Jack, pero no pude hacer nada, nos dejarias a Elizabeth y a mi en Port Royal?** Dijo Will

**Será todo un placer**, dijo Jack

* * *

Al dia siguiente estaban Will y Elizabeth en Port Royal viendo como se alejaba el Perla Negra 

**Will, todo volverá a ser como antes?** Pregunto Elizabeth

**No lo sé Elizabeth, pero trataremos**, dijo Will besando a Elizabeth pero no como antes, no con amor y eso Elizabeth pudo notarlo

* * *

En el Perla 

**Muy bien muchachos, ella es Joselin y es la Señora de Sparrow y como alguien se pase con ella se irá por la borda!** Dijo Jack

**Si capitan!** Respondieron todos

**Bien mi capitan, yo creo que es hora de hacer la pequeña familia Sparrow, no crees?** Dijo Joselin mientras lo besaba

**Yo estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que tu digas mi amor**, dijo Jack

**Bueno en ese entonces, cuando allá niños no habrá ron hasta que tengan edad, ok?** Dijo una muy divertida Joselin

**Bueno, si la cosa es asi, porque no esperamos un par de años más para nuestros hijos, por mientras disfrutemos de mi pasión**, dijo Jack

**De mi?** Dijo Joselin

**No, del RON!**

FIN!

Porfavor dejes reviews! Se los agradeceré y pueda q haga otra historia

Bye

Jack's wife!


End file.
